Link Gustaf II
Link was the descendant of King Gustaf and the heir to his lost First Dynasty. After Gustaf and his wife Siroc's children were chased into hiding by the false Goddess Hylia, they maintained secrecy over countless generations and hid their lineage. At a young age Link's father was killed and he was then raised by his mother and uncle. When the Gerudo Wars claimed both their lives, the Order of the Wizzrobe adopted him under the suspicion that he was the lost heir of Gustaf. Hylia personally trained Link before unleashing him unto Hyrule to do her bidding. Traits Budding Bureaucrat Seems quite capable at managing the affairs of a settlement, enough to entrust to govern efficiently. * 3% Bonus on all trade income * +1 to law (improves public order) Stone Faced Cold and hard enough never to blink in the face of adversity. A little grim and imposing to face. * Loyalty +1 * 200% increase to cost to bribe Honest Generally will choose the path of honesty and righteousness. * Loyalty +1 * 100% increase to cost to bribe * +2 to law (improves public order) Courageous Known to embrace the act of taking on dangers as both an example to others and personal test of character. * +3 Morale for all troops on the battlefield Aspiring Commander This person has shown they have a sound set of battle tactics and the ability to command men. * Command +2 Very Loyal This person prides themselves upon being unquestioningly loyal, looking down upon those who cannot live so honorably. * Chivalry +2 * Loyalty +3 Religiously Minded Shows consideration for matters of religion in both their professional and personal lives. * Piety +2 Timeline * 93 AG - Link is born. * 99 AG - Link's mother and Uncle are killed in the fall of Hyrule Prime. - Link begins charity work in the Cathedral of Vigjaro. * 100 AG - Link is inducted in the Order of the Wizzrobe. * 101 AG - Link is partnered with Lana for his first assignment in the Gerudo desert. - The two aid Senturon and Nabooru in freeing Yaraxonal. - Link is sent to live with the Kokiri. * 119 AG- Link is placed in stasis under Vigjaro Cathedral. * 126 AG - Link is released from stasis to defend Vigjaro from the Gohma. Manifest Destiny With attacks from the Labrynna Regime on the eastern border of Ordona Province increasing, Link and Princess Zelda travel south with a small army to help reinforce the region. There they lead a failing defensive mission against Labrynna with Rusl, Ilia, and Ashei. With many knights killed, defeat seems unavoidable until the Labrynna armies are called back to their homeland. Under the advice of Sheik, the Ordonians lead a counterattack against the Regime in the east. Once there they successfully frees enslaved Tokay to aid in attacking Lynna City and the Black Tower. The siege is going well until it is discovered that Veran is responsible for the construction of the Black Tower and it is in fact a new Mirror of Twilight. King Zant and armies of Twili begin to assemble in the Black Tower, descending upon the city and pushing the Ordonian and Tokay armies back. Soon after swarms of Fairies under the command of Tarm begin to pour into the city, igniting a huge three way battle between all three forces. Link is abandoned by the Hylian army in the chaos. Though attacked by the new invading forces, Link saves the Fairy Navi from death and earns her trust and loyalty. With the help of Sheik and a group of Fairies, Link ascends on the Black Tower to confront Veran, though she manages to kill Sheik and escape. Before she dies, Sheik reveals herself as the ex-Princess Zelda IV, and makes him promise not to expose it to her daughter. Hyrule in Chaos His task at the east left to the Fairies, Link returns to the Kingdom of Hyrule, and is reunited with Princess Zelda V at Faron Prime where the Lizalfos hold her captive. Upon arriving they are immediately scorned and the people demand exile, dissatisfied with Princess Zelda's rule and the war that had broke out with the Lizalfos. In her absence Hylia announced her return and used her army of Wizzrobes to defend and secure the Kingdom. Regardless of her people's betrayal, Princess Zelda challenges Hylia's authority and is nearly killed in battle, have Link not intervened and threatened to die with her. Instead Hylia exiles both Link and Princess Zelda from all territories controlled by the Kingdom of Hyrule. A Tale of Two Swords It is then that Midna, who has been following Link since the attack on the Black Tower, approaches them and offers her personal forces to their aid. She recommends that freeing the Darknut Legion from Gerudo oppression would lead to another potential alliance. After Princess Zelda, Link, and Midna attack the fortress of Baral's Stand and free the Darknut slaves, Yaraxonal agrees to form an alliance to strike back at the Gerudo. With three small armies under her command, Princess Zelda organizes a plan to bring the various warring powers in Hyrule into an all out brawl from which her forces could strike. She successfully offers to surrender herself to Ganondorf, Akazoo, and Hylia just south of Lon Lon Ranch. The plan works, and Gerudo, Stalfos, and Wizzrobe armies confront each other in a three way battle. The Hylians and Twili attack from the south, while Darknut forces move in from the north. Akazoo and Dethl are destroyed in battle, as well as most of the Stalfos forces, while Hylia surrenders after watching nearly all of her Wizzrobes die in battle. Ganondorf manages to retreat with what little of his forces were left. Pursuing Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Midna and Yaraxonal confront Moblin forces under the command of Ghirahim, as well as Zant's Twili who had recently entered Hyrule through the Arbiter's Grounds. During the course of the battle Ganondorf, with Nabooru's help, manage to suppress Ganon and surrender to the Hylians, convincing Princess Zelda that he wishes to put an end to Demise's influence over Hyrule. Link and his allies are able to overcome Demise's army, and Ganondorf sacrifices himself to kill Demise. With the rest of the Druthulidi dead, Majora ascends from Termina into Hyrule to enact the final telling of truth. It marches unto Hyrule Prime, effortlessly gains possession of the Triforce, and then destroys the divine relic for all in Hyrule to witness before summoning a moon to crash into the planet and destroy all living beings. This encourages the races of Hyrule to rise and overthrow Majora. Link, Princess Zelda, Rauru, Impa and Midna's army, joined by Darunia's Gorons, Saria's Kokiri and Princess Ruto's Zora, manage to stop Majora with a bombardment from their artillery. Hylia arrives to the battlefield, drawn there by the destruction of the Triforce; the source of all her powers. Majora arises to speak with her, believing her to be an even more insulting being than the Goddesses. Great Sea Termina An unknown amount of time after his death, Link finds his way into Termina, only to discover Majora's up to something new. Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Order of the Wizzrobe Category:Heroes Category:Units Category:Agents